Another Second Chance
by FanfictionGleeBabies
Summary: In a world where everyone is either dominant or submissive, everyone is destined for someone. Kurt Hummel Is a 26 year old Dominant working in educating Dom teens. Blaine is 23, and an unclaimed submissive father of two, running from a failed chance. One bus terminal on a cold and snowy night can prove to be the start of a new chance for one, and second chance for another. KLAINE
1. A Helping Hand

**Details!**

**Welcome to my new Klaine fanfic! This fanfiction story is FROM one of my ORIGINAL NOVELS WITH MY OWN CHARACTERS AND IDEAS! In my novel, this is a female couple, BUT I thought it would make an EXCELLENT fanfic for KLAINE! Now that Connection of souls is finishing up, I can fill the void with a new story! *Smiley face here***

**This takes place in a dominant and submissive universe. Gay and lesbian isn't existent, because anyone, male or female can be either dominant, or submissive, and all couple's in this world must make up of one of both types. Since only submissives can have children, it technically falls under MPREG &amp; or FEMMEPREG for girl&amp;girl couples.**

**This story as of right now, I don't PLAN to have Mpreg in it. But Blaine has kids ALREADY at the start of the story, so OBVIOUSLY since he is the sub, he had them himself PREVIOUSLY.**

**I can understand If MPREG squick's you, and if so, this may not be the story for you, but I can only hope that you can give it a chance anyway.**

**As I said, there MAY be future MPREG in it as well. Who know's. But hopefully it will be an enjoyable story for you all anyway; even for people who don't much like MPREG.**

**I personally am not much of an MPREG reader myself, but since this story is from one of my originals where there is FEMMEPREG, it's the way it has to be.**

**I hope you enjoy everyone! Warning! I am A MAJOR REVIEW LOVER! The more reviews, the quicker I write, and the more I write too! So please, don't hesitate to review EVERYTHING you can. I appreciate EVERYTHING you have to say!**

**Happy reading!**

**Warnings: Rated M, mention of Past MPREG, D/s Universe. Switching Pov's**

**The original novel is written in 1 point of view per chapter. Ch-1 Kurt, Ch-2 Blaine, etc. I guess I'll see if that continues consistently! Here we go!**

**Chapter 1: A Helping Hand**

**Kurt's Point Of View**

This is the first, and last time I will ever take the bus.

**_All flights canceled due to heavy blizzards._**

I spent this week in a hotel in Southern Vancouver for a youth convention, and though these events are always fun, and I go home feeling confident in my sub respect teachings, I still hate the travel aspect of it. It's very time consuming and I can never get home fast enough. I am the head of a worldwide Dominant advisory board and I am NEVER home for more than a month at a time. Different cities and states once a month for 1 to two weeks at a time... It gets repetitive. Especially since starting this year, provinces in Canada were added to our traveling sites.

Don't get me wrong, I love visiting other places as often as I do, but when it's over, I love returning home to sweet and sunny California. Especially after this snow and sleet filled week in Vancouver.  
Now, I'm going to be on a bus for more than 16 hours in order to get home, and I'm not looking forward to it. I prefer flying. Definitely.

Despite my single status, and how much I crave to dominate at times, I'm kind of thankful that I don't have to leave a sub home alone due to my travels. Things like that can be really damaging to submissives. I teach Dom kids how to treat their subs for a living. I couldn't very well do the opposite of what I tell kids is right; to not leave their subs alone without dominance for too long of periods of time. If I had a sub of my own, my job would truly pose a problem. And I don't want to be an absent Dom for my sub.

Immense free time on my hands waiting for them to get a bus down here and the roads clear enough to travel, I laid my head back to think back on this particular trip. I have to present on Monday my findings and progress. There was this one kid who needed to have parents contacted and interviewed because the way he acted was disgusting. He needed to be put in dominance safety classes. I wanted to smack the crap out of him all week long. He was a rude little shit, and I hope he NEVER gets a sub of his own, because he is SURE to be an abuser…..

_"How do you know how to treat subs so much? I heard you telling the other counselors that you don't even have a sub. What makes you such a know it all?"_

_Um… maybe my degree you little asshole!_

_Of course that's what I wanted to say, but there was really no sense in arguing with this kid. He had been asking ridiculous questions the whole week._

_"What if you're sub is being a defiant little brat all the time, and spanking within the 'precious' guidelines isn't working to make them listen? Can we just knock them out then?"_

And who could forget,

_"When I get a sub, they're gonna be cooking my meals naked, and if they screw it up, they're getting their ass beat!"_

Yeah. I referred that little piece of shit to a counselor on site IMMEDIATLY. There has got to be some clear fire sub abuse going on in his home for him to have that attitude so shamelessly toward subs. Us Dominant's need submissives just as much as subs need us. We balance each other out.

Thankfully though, that kid was the only stressful part of this trip. And now of course, with this whole flight mishap.

Ticket in hand, suitcase rolling behind me, and a small duffle on my arm, I walked over to the departure benches to wait for my bus.

This was gonna be a loooooooooong night and next day…

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

I was reading the latest in the series of books I'd brought with me for the week, and it was just getting extremely angsty, when I heard some massive commotion approaching my terminal.

"I want some cookies and CHIPS!" A little girl, she looked maybe 3 or 4 was screaming at the top of her lungs and hanging from what seemed to be her dad's pant leg.

The man was just crying, and holding a car-seat in his other hand, while his daughter screamed. There were infant cries emanating from his direction too. I closed my book and bit my bottom lip, following the guy with my eyes as he made his way to a bench.

"I. WANT. TREATS!" the little girl screamed again. She was jumping up and down and stomping her little feet so hard into the ground, her feet must've hurt from it.

"I'm sorry honey, Daddy doesn't have any money…. I'm sorry Kenna. I'm sorry ….." He apologized to the daughter.

But what stood out is that he did so three times.

I've seen this before. Many times. Submissive parents with dominant kids. And the proof in my thought was right on his bare arm. This man bore a little 's' on his shoulder.

"It's freezing…" I mumbled to myself noting his bare arms. He was wearing only a tank top. The man's little girl was wearing an incredibly oversized sweater and jacket though, and I put two and two together. He gave up his own warmth for his child.

But, where is his Dom? And why didn't the kid have her own jacket if they're out here in the middle of the night?

"NOOOOO! I WANT TREATS! NOW!" The little one screamed again! "TREATS TREATS TREEEEEEAAATS!"

I put my book down now, as the little group sat a few benches away from me. The little infant was still screaming, and the young sub looked like he was ready to fall to his knees any moment.

Submissive parents with children are not allowed to be without their Dom at any time in public, because this is exactly what happens. Dominant kids can easily control, and cause extreme pain to their parents if they try to resist giving in to whatever the dominant child wants.

That made me wonder why he is seemingly here alone anyway, at a bus station, with not one, but two children. He was clearly crying, appeared to be wearing pajama pants now that I'm observing more, and he has bags under eyes. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

No doubt the excessive noise and screaming is what prompted a guard to start approaching the young man.

"Oh crap….." I said, and grabbed my stuff, walking over to them as fast as I could to try and get to them before the guard could.

He was closer to them though, so he beat me.

"Sir, Where is your Dom, and why aren't they present? We can't have those kids screaming like that. This is a public venue. Where is your master?"

I had to think up a plan quick. I made myself look a bit out of breath.

"Sorry honey! I'm back!" I said dramatically to seem like I ran to him. I sat beside him and put my hand atop his thigh. "I apologize sir for the noise. I needed the restroom. I'll take care of it right away."

The man nodded once, and retreated behind the counter he came from.

Thank god he hadn't previously seen me sitting alone with my book only two rows away not even 30 seconds ago, and for the past hour and a half.

I took my hand off of the young dad's leg, and turned to face him when the security had gone.

"Thank you so much." He whispered with a head bowed low, and with a dark red blush staining his cheeks.

Part of me knew I shouldn't have done that. It is illegal for him to be without his Dom in public at all let alone a VERY public venue like this, but something was wrong here. There is a reason he is here alone, and a bus station?

He must be running.

"No problem hun. Are you alright?" I asked, speaking over the baby's wails. The young girl that was previously demanding treats had stopped her screaming for now, distracted by a stranger coming over, but I sensed she'd only stopped because she was curious to hear everything. Plus, surely she can feel that I am Dominant.

"Yes. I- I'm okay. And thank you. Very much. Sorry to disturb you." He said, and I just shook my head at him.

"It's okay. You don't have to apologize. But…. I am worried. Where is your dominant?"

He only bit his lip and started to rock the car-seat on the floor with his foot. After a minute or so, I reproached. "Um….. Sir?"

Me referring to him as 'sir' with him being a submissive had affected him with confusion, but I didn't know his name, so I couldn't think of how else to address him. But he had to feel some pain also because I had asked him a question, and he did not answer. Inside, he had to be breaking from ignoring someone with dominant blood.

"DadddYYYYYYY!" The little girl SCREAMED the last letter starting up her demands again." I. WANT. MONEY!" Her father's current surge in vulnerability in this moment was surely cueing her demands.

The submissive just grabbed the little girl into a hug that she profusely resisted and tried to break out of. But he kept on trying to soothe her. She only screamed insufferably, and still attracting attention with the noise, I had do something. If I didn't control the situation like his Dom was mandated to, the guard would come back over here and write me a 'Retraining' ticket.

(Dom's who fail to keep their subs in line in public places may be ticketed and fined)

I pulled the girl's body completely from her sub father's embrace and took her by the hand. "Stop it." I said firmly.

She froze.

"It is not acceptable for you to treat your daddy that way. He is your parent and you are supposed to respect him."

She looked at me with a big half confused expression. "But he has to give me what I want cus I'm in charge!"

….. What the hell had this girl been taught?… "No you are not. And you are going to get daddy in trouble with your screaming like that! Then you REALLY won't get anything! So stop it, now. Enough!" I responded in a harsh voice.

The little girl blinked and lowered her head.

Dominant kids can turn seemingly submissive when an adult dominates them. Their little brains and bodies haven't developed enough to be resilient from other Doms who are adults.

The little girl, I think I heard her dad call her Kendra or something, sat on the bench now beside her dad with crossed arms in defiance, but finally, she had a closed mouth.

The dad was now fumbling with the baby in his arms, rocking him back and forth, and bouncing and shushing loudly, trying to soothe him, but to no avail.

I hesitated to help because I don't know these people, but not for long. He needed help. "May I help? Please?"

He resisted at first though. "No, it's okay, I can… I just need…." But his sentences had no completion.

I knew that if I commanded him, he would hand the baby over to me willingly, but that is taking advantage, and I will not do that. I do however need to give him a little push. He will get caught without a doubt getting onto the bus without my assistance now.

"Let me help. Please." I offered, but in a way that without the 'please', it was a command, and his shoulders slumped. He resigned the bundle of blankets into my hands and dropped his head back, his obedience calming his body since he was submitting.

This man was under unknown amounts of stress, and I am determined to find out why.

And where the hell this guy's Dom?

Directing my attention to the baby in my hands to calm his wails, I looked at the little (I checked under the blanket and saw a tiny 's' on his shoulder beneath his onesie,) submissive baby boy and started shushing him. The blue blanket was what told me he was a baby boy. "Enough little one." I said softly.

His cries instantly died down from inconsolable screams, to quiet whimpers and sniffles, but he was okay. He smelled a bit like a dirty diaper, which might explain the crying, but surely, he must be stressed too.

"Do you have diapers hun?" I asked the sub dad, looking around to see that he had no bags with him. Nothing at all that made it look like they were traveling.

He shook his head, shame and humiliation shone in his eyes.

Something is definitely wrong. What is he doing here?

I had to have quick thinking though, as the baby in my arms was still whimpering, holding back his cries simply because he is unable not to submit to my dominance. His diaper is full, and he is likely in pain so I had to try and truly solve his upset rather than just suspend it by dominating. I reached into the laptop bag on my shoulder and grabbed a 20 dollar bill from my wallet.

"Little girl? Can you go over to that little corner shop and get a-"…..I looked beneath the blankets again to see the diaper size the baby was wearing, "A size 2 diaper, and some baby wipes for your daddy please?"

She took the money from me slowly, but looked up at me. "Mr. Dom man? I'm hungry! Can I get a candy bar?" She asked sweetly, yet somehow I still saw it as whiny and irritating.

I looked to her dad and he still had his head thrown back and his eyes closed.

I made a snap decision. "How about you get some chips and a drink for yourself okay? And a water."

She suddenly had a big grin on her face. "Ok!" And she turned and ran to the concession stand by the ticket counter.

I thought about handing the dad his baby back, but I decided to hang onto him for a moment. The young submissive was clearly in dire need of the break I was offering.

Worried about him still though, I proceeded to put an encouraging hand on the small of his back between his shoulder-blades.

With two quiet children, it was time to get answers; so I started with my quest.

"What's your name sweetheart? I asked, with a tired and drooping to sleep baby in my hands.

I smiled a bit at the little one while I waited for his dad to answer; he really is a cutie pie.

"Blaine…" he said almost inaudibly. "Blaine Anderson." He paused before adding, "Anderson-Masters."

I took his hesitance to mean that the last part was his Dom's name. But Blaine.

_Blaine._

His name really did match his face. He looked like a Blaine. _Son of the Gaelic god of Yellow, meaning God Of Sunshine._

"Please. Please don't report me sir." He plead, and his giant hazel eyes were just goading me like no other to help him. I did not see the sunshine in this clearly broken man. I saw;

_Save me…_

_Please help…_

What is he running from?

I rubbed his back. "I'm not going to report you. But where is your Dom?" I asked, oozing my concern. "And why are you here at a bus terminal with no coat, or even luggage, but yourself AND two kids and no luggage for them either?"

He didn't answer right away, and Kendra or whoever came back running to us (I really needed to ask what her name was) and handed me a traveling baby bunch pack, and then sat back next to her dad with her treats in her hand.

"Kid? Where's my change?" I asked with a hand out, waiting.

She got back up and handed it to me with a discouraged, "Oh…"

She thought she was sneaky. Poor Blaine… This one is definitely a handful for sure.

When I got my remaining bills and coins from her, she walked away discouraged, and I opened the package she'd given me. It was very lucky we were at one of the more main layaway stations so they had this traveling pack at all. It had a baby bottle, a little packet of formula, and a diaper with a small pack of wipes in it.

Blaine accepted the bag of baby things as I handed it to him, then turned to his baby son. I handed him back to his father and he turned to kneel, and place little baby boy on the chair to change his diaper. He still hadn't answered, but I figured, let me give him some time to focus on his little one before asking again.

He filled the infant bottle with the water and generic formula powder from the bag and fed the boy the bottle.

Both kids were now quiet, and all of the attention was off of this group now from the other 'will be' passengers for the first time since I'd walked over to them.

Time to talk again.

"So what's his name?" I asked, getting quiet information I should definitely have before I continue questioning him.

The tired father was staring into his son's little teary eyes with apology, rocking back and forth with him. "Wyatt." He answered with a small smile turning up his lips with a bit of pride.

He clear as day loved his baby. It made me REALLY wonder how long ago he was born. Size two diapers, he was still quite a wee one.

"My name is Kennedy!" she announced. I smiled at her. "Nice to meet you Kennedy." I said, then turned back to Blaine. "Where are you headed?"

Slowly, he looked into my eyes now with sadness. Seeing him more clearly now with him making real eye contact with me, I saw that he had gorgeous green eyes, not hazel like they appeared before; and though his face was tear stained, and bags covered the majority of his cheeks, he was a very gorgeous man.

"C-California."

I just blinked. "Ok. Is that where your Dominant is?"

Blaine was very quiet now, and skeptical to answer.

"Look, Blaine… I want to help you. If you get caught by someone in security or Dom alliance, they will alert the sub-authorities, and you're kids will be taken from you. I only want to help you." I tried to reassure. "Please talk to me."

Blaine again had fresh tears running down his red cheeks now. He was very distraught.

"….I don't have a Dom."

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**A/n: Hi. Did you like it? Please take a moment to leave a review. I'd really appreciate it sooo much! Next chapter based on Reviews.**


	2. Unclaimed

**Chapter 2- Unclaimed**

**A/N: Hi! I just wanted to say HELLLOOOOOOO HELOOOOOO to everyone! And thank you all sooooooo much! This fic has gotten INCREDIBLE reception with favoriters and followers! You new readers are all AMAZING! And I'm so glad you are all liking this!**

**A few things first. I want to give a HUUUUGE shoutout and thank you to bluesteellove1207. She pointed out spots where I implied that Blaine was a woman! So she helped me go back and fix a BUNCH of mistakes. And that brings me to ANOTHER shoutout to Charleygyrl! This story came from my original lesbian story inspired based on my best friend charlygyrl and me. So I will DEFINITELY try and reread through this more than once to get all of the 'she's' out. Because in the original story this one comes from, both Kurt AND Blaine, were female. : )**

**Again, thank you alllll soooo much for reading and even more thanks to reviewers. You have no idea how much a review can do! So thank you! Enjoy Chapter 2!**

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**(By the way, I went back and edited chapter 1 with a few missed details like the kids name's and such. If you like, please go back and check for the differences. It's not necessary though. The girl is Kennedy and the boy, Wyatt.)**

**Blaine's Point Of View**

"What do you mean you don't have a Dom?"

I was panicking now. What if this man is some authority? He could turn me in and I could be put into a sub house….. Without my kids…..

Little Wyatt is so little little, and he still needs me. And Kenna is a good girl, she just has me for a father, and I'm not good enough to make her listen to me. But I can't be without them. I- I just can't… I can't lose my kids.

I looked into this porcelain flawless skinned man eyes though. And I may not be a very good sub, but all I can see is sincerity in them…

I think I can trust him.

"…. Elliot he….. he…. He unclaimed me… He started hitting Wyatt and me. And teaching Kennedy to do it too. When he caught me packing a bag to leave and report him, he unclaimed me. Said I was no good and he didn't want me anymore anyway….."

I looked back at Wyatt now drinking his bottle to try and keep from falling apart like some lunatic. He still had a bruise on his neck under his shirt that couldn't be seen right now.

It stayed quiet for a while, only the very warm and comforting hand rubbing my back, the sweet suckling sound of my baby, and the humming beside me from my daughter.

"Do you have anywhere to go once you get to California?" he asked me.

I was ashamed to not have a plan at all. All I know, is that with the three hundred and thirty two dollars I had stolen from Elliot's wallet during his bath this afternoon, it was only enough money to barely buy my daughter and me a ticket to as far as California.

The man at the counter even let me buy them a few dollars short of the cost He was a submissive as well, and I think he felt sorry for me. I did thank him tremendously though. He could get in A LOT of trouble for doing that.

I couldn't tell this man that though. Then he'd think I'm even more useless than he surely already does. But, also, I can feel the dominance in his presence. And it was very strong. Stronger than I was used to with Eliot. He was definitely a full on BORN Dominant, rather than a BORN switch; elected Dom like Eli. I wouldn't be able to ignore his question if I tried, and if I made him ask again, I would just get a headache.

(People who are born dominant are called 'born doms', and any child who is born a switch with both marks on their arms is an 'elected dom' and are mandated to be classified into ONE at birth. Their parents choose which one they want their child to be, and their other marking is removed)

I shook my head.

What a nightmare…

It remained quiet for a while longer as we waited for our bus departure time, but the doms hand never left from my back. Even after I put Wyatt back into his car seat, and then went to the restroom, right when I returned, his arm went right back to its former position. He had also bought some more traveling packs for my son, so that there would be enough diapers and formula for a 16 hour trip.

His generosity was almost overwhelming. And I'd never felt so safe under such a comforting hand. It didn't leave still when he gave Kennedy some more money for some crayons and a coloring pad, and it didn't move when our bus arrived, and the ticket collecting doors opened.

"My name is Kurt by the way. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. Kurt Hummel. I'm going to California too. Would you like to share a compartment for the ride?"

I hesitated again, until Kenna yelled. "Yes yes yes! I want to ride with you! Please daddy! He's nice!"

Of course I couldn't deny her, and I was extremely shocked by the word 'please' coming out of her mouth.

That NEVER happened.

"Okay." I replied, and I think I may've been blushing. No one had ever been this nice to me or my children. And, it helped of course that Kurt… well, he was really cute.

"I'm glad. I'm glad you said that, because you'd have had a hard time getting through there bearing your visible marking, without a Dom present."

I felt really stupid all of a sudden realizing that he was COMPLETELY right.

"Play along guys ok?"

"Yay! I like to play!" Kennedy shouted. And I looked at Kurt now and nodded. I don't usually lie, but he told me to do this, so I'm doing what I am supposed to do.

Following dominant orders.

I'm being a good boy. A good sub.

We all stood to get in line for the boarding. I took the car-seat and tried to grab Kurt's bag, but he put a hand up. "Why don't you give me the car-seat, and you take the bags. We want this to be as convincing as possible." he said lowly, and in an almost whisper, pulling his own ticket out of his messenger bag, and putting it in my hand with mine and Kenna's tickets.

I agree. I should have the bags, and him have the babies. I handed Wyatt to him, and Kennedy was smiling from ear to ear at the idea of playing pretend. I smiled again. I haven't seen my daughter happy for something child related in a long time. Lately, she's only been so happy from being cruel to subs like her father had been telling her to do. She's so young and I just hope that she isn't completely destroyed from what Eli has drilled into her head. She's only 4.

"Get behind me." Kurt said, and I did. "Kenna, listen carefully okay?"

She was nodding excitedly.

"I need you to start jumping around and being rambunctious and loud until I tell you to stop?"

Kennedy again, nodded frantically! "Okay okay!"

As we got closer to the bus conductor ripping tickets, Kennedy began playing. And she was a star at playing her part.

"Da! Daba! Dadacada baba! Dabada badaba Bada!" She was shouting loudly and jumping up and down like a maniac. The usher attendant was looking at her annoyed when Kurt came in for his turn and reprimanded her.

"Kennedy! Knock it off and Go stand with daddy!"

Why did it make me tingle inside that we were playing this game….? The thought of being this man's partner even if just for a scheme….. It was sending chills up and down my spine. He is so nice, and gorgeous, and smart. He's got the very kindest eyes I've ever seen, and his dominance makes me crave his touch more than anything…..

I closed my eyes for a moment.

_Snap out of it Blaine! He's just saving you from getting picked up right now, but you'll be on your own in California. Don't get used to this!_

"Do you have the tickets honey?" he said, sweetly and oh so convincing; and my cheeks stayed aflame as much as possible with tonight's chill air. Yeah. That was the reason. I nodded and handed them to Kurt, which he then handed to the clerk.

"How old is the baby?" The conductor asked.

"Four months." he answered randomly, but convincing.

Infants under 6 months old ride free. And Wyatt is actually 3 months old, but he got pretty close considering he doesn't know us at all.

He ripped the ticket stubs, and handed them back to him.

"Come on honey. Get in front of me." he said, with a guide to my lower back as I walked ahead of him.

And the bus guy didn't suspect a thing.

We boarded the train, and found a 6 seat compartment to claim. We took our seats, and were thankful for the warmth inside the automobile after walking even just the short minute outside.

"You both did very well." he said with a smile as he sat down, setting the car seat across from him; and my entire body lit up in tingles at the compliment.

In my head, I heard, 'Good boy.', and that made me blush beyond describing.

I would think that it is really trampy of me to be attracted to this man being that I was just unclaimed by Elliot, but honestly, he hadn't loved me for years….. I don't know if he ever did really. We have known that it was over long before tonight.

So no guilt. The affection from this man was so endearing, and I was melting beneath it.

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

Kurt Hummel…. He was an amazing listener. I told him all about my husband. Or rather, ex Dom. Does that automatically make him my ex-husband?

It doesn't even matter, I suppose. But Kurt listened to every word, with little commenting, just letting me get everything out.

He let Kenna play angry birds on his tablet so we could talk without her interruption.

And the rocking motion of the bus kept little Wyatt asleep for A LOT of the ride when we were talking.

"Why?" he asked. "Why do people like that even get submissives' if they are just going to use and abuse them?"

But it wasn't really a question. It was more a statement.

"I gave him everything. I kept his house clean. I cooked his meals, gave him a child when he wanted one. When he wanted a boy right away, I got him one, and he just complained that Wyatt was a sub. I tried though. I really tried to get a boy that was cute enough for him. I ate heavily through my carrying him so he'd be a nice big boy like he wanted. He wanted a big boy so he would be a football type because he wanted his son to be tough. But I did even that wrong apparently….." I mumbled the latter looking at my small baby son. He wasn't a huge boy.

I had been crying on and off in my explaining everything, and Kurt was nothing but patient, and understanding. The whole time I had been talking, he had rocked Wyatt back to sleep when he started to stir awake, he kept Kenna quiet whenever she got too loud on the game, as well as stilling my body that wracked with sobs every time I got to something in our conversation that was too heavy to handle. He was an amazing Dom.

Being with an elected Dom like Eli made it so that I wasn't ever able to be in subspace and didn't feel dominated merely by his presence. Kurt's dominant acts though, are making me more comfortable than I have ever been with Eli. More than I ever have in my life, and he isn't even dominating me. He is just here… Listening. Supporting me; and its nice.

Every time the snack cart came around, he bought food and drinks for me and Kenna, and he took care of all three of us for the entire 16 hour train ride. As if he was really the Dom of my little family. Through each and every city we passed, the more Kurt learned about me. I keep wondering, how have I not scared him away by now? I mean, surely he must think I'm insane…..

But he continued to prove my thoughts wrong whenever he opened his mouth to speak to me.

"Blaine, I think you are the strongest man I have ever met. To have endured everything that you have with an evil pompous jackass like Eli. And I don't want you do doubt ever, that you aren't a good dad. Your kids are lucky to have a daddy like you."

But still, though I felt all tingly inside every time he complimented me, or Kenna, and though I shudder a bit when he says my name, things got a bit tenser as we got into California. I got more nervous to speak.

I couldn't stop thinking about how I had not planned any of this out at all. I have nowhere to go. If I go to a sub shelter, my kids will be taken from me and put into foster care. If I stay homeless, my kids will suffer from it, and probably not even survive. Especially Wyatt. I don't have any money, and I have no family in California, so what was I thinking?

Then again, I was kicked out, and unclaimed. I'd have had to leave regardless… I just couldn't leave my kids with him. I couldn't. I even considered just taking Wyatt with me and leaving Kennedy with Eli. He would take care of her. He never has had any reason to be a bad father to her because she is dominant. But I couldn't. I love my daughter, and though she hates me, I can't doom her to a life with Eli and what he is teaching her is right. I can't let her become a sub abuser. She'd end up in jail later in life. But still… I don't have ANY idea what might happen when he discovers that I've taken her…. Will he fight for her? Will he come after me? Because he would win, and then I'd lose both of them…

What have I done? I can't believe I've made such a mess… I'm an idiot.

Even worse now, I can't figure out if I am eternally grateful to Kurt, or upset. I mean, of course I am grateful, but once this bus stops, what then? Where will he go? Will he report me once we are off of this vehicle? I mean, he really does seem to like my kids. He probably thinks I'm not fit to take care of them because I am submissive because let's face it…. What I did was reckless…... But I need my kids. I do.

I just….. I need them.

Then, his words re-rang in my mind again at the thought. "_They are lucky to have a daddy like you…."_

So, maybe he _won't_ report us….. But still….. That doesn't mean he will let us stay with him. I mean. _God Blaine what are you thinking? I'm not thinking he would do that! _

And I wouldn't ask him too. This isn't even the slightest bit his problem, and I barely know him too.

But then still. Why is he helping me get to California? He said himself that I wouldn't have even gotten onto the bus platform without a Dom. How will I make it 2 steps out of the bus dept in California?…..

Where will we go?

When the inevitable question came, I had no answer at all.

Even if I was caught and they took my kids, where would I go?

Oh that's right… A sub work house.

"Where are you going to go Blaine? I mean, do you have any family or do you know _anyone_ in California?"

No…. I wanted to say it out loud, but I had so much shame, I just couldn't find anything good enough to say.

When the bus stopped, I had no idea what to expect…. No idea at all. We were here. 16 hours later, we were hundreds and hundreds of miles away from home.

Well, from Eli. He unclaimed me so, I don't have a home.

Now what?

Kurt picked up a very awake baby Wyatt in his arm, and also grabbed in the same hand. I grabbed the stroller in my hand and then saw that Kurt had his hand held out to me. "Come on."

I squinted my eyes in a confused daze. 'What?'

What did that mean? '_Come on….'_

Come on where? Where are we going?

When Kurt just nodded his head and ushered me to leave the compartment, I walked. And, I think I felt for the first moment since I left our old house, that things might, just might, be okay. I took his hand.

Kennedy jumped to try and hold Kurt's hand that was holding the the car seat under his arm, already having fallen in love with this Dom who was being so nice to her, and I smiled at her, possibly feeling the same.

"You're coming with me Blaine okay? I'm going to help you make a new start."

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

**A/N: Hope you liked it. If so, please review? Please?! I was so excited with every review for the first chapter, it made me write this chapter immediately! I just had to do my week of school before I could edit it. Damn priorities. Please review!**


	3. New Start

**Chapter 3: **

**A/N: I can explain! I want to MAJORLY APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU BEST READERS IN THE ENTIRE WORLD! TRULY, YOU ARE THE BEST READERS ANYONE could ask for! All of your reviews have made me want to make this story 100% the best it could be! So I've been planning and outlining as much as I could through the busy summer to make sure I knew what to fill it in with and make it amazing. I haven't had enough time to sit and write a chapter with school, working two jobs, and family, but now that summer is over, and I'm no longer in school, I am BACK!**

**This story has had the best reception of any of my stories have EVER had, and I cannot thank you guys enough. All of your reviews made me cry! I am SO appreciative!**

**My STUPID computer broke a few months ago. I think it was a week after I updated this last! Terrible luck!, and I JUST got a new computer like 2 weeks ago. :( I updated my main story 'another night' first because the chapter had the most progress and I have the most readers for that one even though this story has the most reviews and followers in a shorter peiod of time. **

**I'm doing horribly with MONEY right now unfortunately PLUS I had to finish school, get a second job, and I had TONS of priorities that took precedence over going to the library to type a chapter that could take up to 8 hours of staring at a blank page or typing and deleting tons of it to get it right... I REALLY need a computer of my own in order to write. **

**THANKFULLY I AM BACK and here is a new chapter for you! Because your reviews seriously just motivate me so much! (at the same time that i am under pressure! lol. BUT I LOVE IT! KEEP THE PRESSURE COMING!) I hope i don't disappoint! I'm back! swear! **

**~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~~~~~~~0o0~~~~**

Chapter 3:

** (I have my own definition of "courting" for this story. It is in NO WAY RELIGIOUS for this novel.**

**Courting/courtship: **During courtship, a Dominant and a submissive get to know each other and decide if there is potential to be in an official Dom sub relationship. A courtship between a dominant and submissive before claiming must ALWAYS be chaperoned by the submissive's parents, (or other Dom guardian.) With family approval, the courting of two people, one of each status will date in some sorts until the dominant presents a temporary collar with desire to claim the submissive, starting an 'engagement'. Traditionally, in the case of a formal 'engagement', it is the role of a Dom to actively "court" the submissive using total power exchange with each other when together for up to a month before an official claiming must ensue.

**Kurt's Pov**

The car ride over to my house was a pretty lengthy one, but it was okay. Of course Kennedy deserved a good punishment for how she spoke to her daddy, but it's not her fault. Her 'so called father' if you could call that monster a father, is the reason she behaves the way she does. With Blaine's permission of course, I can get her enrolled in some sub respect classes. 3 and a half is a little young for the classroom setting; but it really should be done in a class now since she wasn't taught properly at home as a young toddler should've been taught. At age 2, kids are such sponges and it's really the BIGGEST and most important time to instill the proper tendencies and life skills in them. Especially Dom's because they are so COMPELLED to dominate. They need to be safe about it, and they shouldn't ever be without the proper knowledge. I really hope I get the opportunity to spend more time with Kenna, as well as Blaine. They both need to know how things SHOULD be. Because right now, with a 3 year old telling her father what to do, and her father near tears for not being able to give her what she wants, is NOT right.

"I want to get ice cream right NOW daddy! I don't WANT breakfast!"

Blaine was quick to agree. "Kenna, I'll see if there's ice cream there okay sweetie?"

NO! I wanted to scream. This little girl is something else.

"Kennedy, ice cream isn't for breakfast, and daddy is not buying it, I am. So you will either eat breakfast food like we are, or you get nothing." I reprimanded.

"Hmph." And the toddler crossed her arms. But, her mouth was closed. Mission accomplished.

You would think it felt strange to dominate some child who isn't mine, but because of my career, it's very natural. Especially because she was really being a brat though a good hour of the drive, and we were on the road for about 2 hours. I was getting more and more used to reprimanding her for dominating her daddy.

Blaine was hurting more than I liked allowing, but because I was driving, it was difficult to reprimand Kennedy in a dominance heavy way without eye contact. And Blaine was so submissive that he caved to her every desire. It was frustrating.

Wyatt slept in his car seat for just about the whole ride to my house, including our stop at Cheri's diner for breakfast. Blaine was adamant about not eating though. He didn't want me spending too much money on them. He was just glad that Kenna got some food, and of course he thanked me a DOZEN times for it. I had to be firmer with him to make sure he ate something.

"Blaine. You need to eat some breakfast, and I am not giving you the option not to do so. Please choose something, and DO NOT look for the cheapest thing on the menu. Get whatever you like."

Blaine took a deep breath as he finally submitted and opened his menu. I felt a little bad having to do that, but I can't let him not eat. Not on my watch. Not one more moment will pass of this man not being taken care of.

_Cool it Kurt…. He's not yours. And he is not yours to take care of. This is temporary. You're just helping him start out…. Don't get used to it….. Cool it…_

_…._

There was only about an hour left to drive to my home from the diner, when Kennedy was started up being a dominating brat again. I told Blaine not to answer her anymore. Blaine stayed relatively quiet, embarrassed and hurting for not answering her at all, but since I told him to not acknowledge her anymore, he was listening to me. Obviously I am stronger than a 3 year old Dom. I know it was hurting him a bit, but submitting to her is hurting both of them a lot more.

Finally, Blaine was nearly pulling his hair out when we were a few minutes from my home when I pulled the car over. Enough was enough and I had to put her in line.

"Kenna Masters. I don't want to hear another peep out of you for the rest of this car ride, understand?"

Kenna looked at me with big eyes very slowly, her lip popping out.

"You have been a big brat this whole ride and you are making your daddy hurt VERY bad! It is NOT okay to tell daddy what to do and yell at him! What your Dom dad taught you was WRONG! Okay?" I said to her. My voice was raised a little, and my intent wasn't to scare her, but I know that it was.

I refocused, "Do you know where you came from?"

She shook her head slowly, her bottom lip quivering a little.

I hadn't noticed really before, but she had the prettiest brown eyes. The lightest brown I had ever seen…. Almost a shade of burnt orange….

I took a deep breath though and snapped out of it because I didn't want to double scare her by staring her down. She's a brat, but she's also only three. Besides, I didn't do this to scare her. Just to dominate her a bit and remind her that she is not in charge. It is not her fault that she behaves this way and I know that I need to remember that. But she has to be retaught somehow that things she was told were wrong.

I got down to her height level and grabbed her hand. "From daddy. You came from daddy, and if you didn't have Daddy, you wouldn't be in the world."

She gasped! "I want to be in the world!" Kenna grabbed onto my chest in zero seconds flat and was cowering with terror.

I stood now, holding her to me and rubbed her back. "You are in the world sweetie, but you need to be more respectful to your daddy. Because he is the reason you are in the world and he loves you and he is very sad when you yell at him."

I set her down and she nodded, "Okay." Followed by a sniffle. I opened the door for her to climb into the seat; God she is small and I need to get a car seat for her A.S.A.P. and I put her seatbelt on her. Blaine in the front seat had his head down and in his hands, stressed out no doubt.

"Are you going to say sorry to your daddy?" I asked Kenna.

Kenna just stared into her lap and shook her head slow. But regardless, she's quiet and that was the overall goal. I need to be able to focus on the road.

I knew her silence wouldn't last, but it was a start and for now, it works.

With Kenna's silence, finally, I was able to get Blaine talking to me with the pressure off of him. She actually fell asleep maybe a half an hour after we talked beside the road. Blaine being free to speak now, I got a glimpse of the REAL Blaine, where he didn't _stop_ talking. Until he momentarily ran out of words that is. And the moments that he DID become silent, they never lasted too long because I would promptly come up with another question, or statement to get him talking again. I found right away that I love to hear this man talk. And I learned a lot more about him.

His name was Blaine Anderson before he was married and changed to Blaine Masters. He ADORED his kids like no other. He practically glowed about how good of a baby Wyatt was. A good sleeper, a good eater, and not very fussy. He raved for a good 10 minutes straight about how talented Kennedy was in preschool; when she wasn't bullying the submissive kids at least. But Blaine said she had amazing rhythm and dance skills, and she even had a great voice. I know I don't know Blaine very well at all, but I think the talent comes from him. I am reading this man pretty well, and I think if I turned the radio on, he'd prove me right about the talent. Something tells me he is quite talented too. Some people just have the music in them. And I see it in Blaine.

The remainder of the drive to my home was pretty long considering we were only coming from a bus station, but it was deep in San Francisco, and in the traffic, it was a long drive to San Jose. If the heavy snow wasn't such a nuisance in Canada, I'd have only had to drive home from the airport; 15 minutes away from my house. But I wasn't complaining about the longish ride because I am getting to know Blaine more and more with every minute. And I certainly wouldn't have met Blaine is all flights weren't cancelled. Fate definitely had me in the right place at the right time. Blaine was a joy to share a train ride with. Though as much as I loved every time I could hear the smile in his voice, I hated doubly as much hearing the despair and sadness in it when the conversation turned heavier.

When we arrived at my house, Blaine was a little awed at the place. We lived in a gated community with only 10 or so houses behind it. Since Kennedy had fallen into a nap not long ago, I didn't want to wake her. I carried her gently over my shoulder while Blaine got Wyatt's car seat and we went inside. Blaine had to get the baby fed again since it had been a couple hours, and I set out a pot of water for him to warm a bottle made earlier that wasn't finished. I proceeded to put Kennedy somewhere to sleep. I debated on that one….

If I put her on the guest room bed, where will Blaine rest after feeding his son? Snap decision, I put Kenna on my bed. I didn't know if she was night toilet trained or not but, I guess I'll find out.

Retreating back into the living area, I sat at the couch and Blaine was just returning with a warm bottle. I pat the couch beside me ushering him to sit, and he smiled a small one and sat.

He began to feed the baby, and after sitting back myself, relaxing for a minute into the sweet relaxing scent of home, I could've napped.

But I turned to my new company instead. "Everything okay?"

Blaine just nodded, and I could see that is wasn't the truth. Staring him down a bit made him look at me, and surely he could see that I saw right through him.

He sighed. "I'm so sorry. I'm just thinking lot is all."

I nodded. Of course there is a lot on his mind. I'd be concerned if he was completely calm. "There is nothing wrong with that Blaine. It's okay." I assured him.

As Wyatt drifted off to sleep, I could see Blaine physically relax a bit more. But only his body. His facial expression stayed pained. And it was only a short moment until he told me why.

"That was the last of the formula." He mumbled.

Okay. That's not a big problem. "Blaine, there is a grocery store not far from here. I'll make sure there is plenty in the house before he wakes up. And food for Kennedy as well. You don't need to worry about that."

Blaine took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Sir, I need to contribute, what can I do for you? I can clean, I can-"

"Nope. None of that. I said "new start" didn't I?" I cut him off. "I am more than happy with helping you get on your feet Blaine."

"But sir!?" Blaine plead, "I need to help somehow. I need to be your housemaid or…. To get a job….."

I grabbed his shoulders and squeezed. "Blaine, it's okay. We will CERTAINLY worry about you contributing honey. I promise. But before you worry about all of that, you need to get some REST! You haven't slept in more than 16 hours I am certain of, and I don't when you last slept before we met."

Wow. It just hit me that I just met this man less than a full 24 hours ago and he's feeding his son on my couch and his daughter is napping in my bedroom. I'm not a psycho at all or anything…I must be crazy….

….

Thanks to the lack of a crib, (come on, why would I have a crib? I don't have any kids!), Wyatt was put into the guest bed with rolled up blankets and pillows surrounding him. Blaine and I also moved my living room loveseat into the room as quietly as we could so Blaine could be close to him for safety.

We left the door open also so that if Kennedy woke up, we could ease her in case she was scared or confused.

I have to say that this was the first time that I was able to clearly look at both babies. Kenna was a GORGEOUS little girl. Long medium brown hair, wavy, but not quite as curly as her daddy's. She had perfectly balanced features about her, nicely shaped eyebrows, long lashes, small little cheeks and chin, and of course those very light brown eyes I saw earlier today.

She was a beautiful little girl. Now it's just up to me to try and make her little personality match her outer beauty.

And Wyatt. Little Wyatt could be my kid from another Dom. Or my little brother. His eyes matched mine, BRIGHT blue yesterday, but greenish a few minutes before he fell asleep. His hair was dark brown like his daddy Blaine's, but ultra straight like mine. He had tiny hands and a strong jaw. Wide mouth like me, and hairline like me. It was funny. I seriously have to ask my dad if he had a sub on the side. I chuckled to myself with that thought.

With both kids now asleep in bed though, it was time to talk some more to my new sub.

_No! Not new sub! I meant….. I mean, the new sub, who's in my house… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEANT!_

Anyway, things turned into serious conversation now that it was just the grownups in listening distance, and it was pure HEARTBREAK, hearing why exactly was this sweeter than anyone I've ever met, gorgeous, kind and gentle man, this caring and obedient sub and WONDERFUL father, unclaimed.

...

"Ever since Wyatt was born, things between us got worse and worse, not that they were great before…. But… They got worse."

I can imagine. With the baby being submissive, and this menace to society being one of his fathers, I can imagine his attitude.

"In the room when he first came in to see him, He took him in his hands with an expectant smile. Wyatt was crying, in my arms, but when Eli took him, he started to quiet down. Feeling that he was Dominant. Eli looked confused right away because he calmed in his presence. Like a sub would. So he looked beneath the blanket at his little shoulder to see the submissive mark."

What a scumbag! How can your opinion of someone you created change based on their mark? It's so sad.

"He practically threw Wyatt back at me." Blaine cried, slow tears falling now.

"Hey." I grabbed Blaine's hand. "He still has you, you hear me? And you are all he needs. It's okay." I tried to comfort him. I know that words are only words, but I just hope that with any time that we spend talking, he believes when I tell him of his strength.

Blaine sniffled and got back to telling the story.

"He yelled at me, 'Can't do anything right!' and basically walked out of the room." Blaine wiped his tears just for fresh ones to stream right down again.

Wyatt is so precious, how can anyone deny him? Submissive or not…

"What was the worst was that Kennedy was sitting beside me smiling at her little brother, excited and happy, but Elliot just grabbed her and left the hospital. Neither of them came back to visit us before we were discharged, and I had to call him to come and get us so we could come home. I was in the hospital an extra 4 days because he wouldn't return, and I couldn't leave without him obviously."

Wow…... I can't even fathom what Blaine has been through after this. I'm not sure I even want to hear it… I do want to know, but I hate to let Blaine feel this pain all over again.

"He didn't sign Wyatt's birth certificate. So I suppose if someone noticed the flaw in our claiming file, Wyatt could be taken from me at any moment. And technically, Kenna too. I did steal her…"

That's a very good thing to worry about. Kennedy. It seems like Elliot very much wanted his daughter. She was perfect in his eyes, dominant, born that way, and strong too. Would he search for her? Report Blaine? Try and find him?

"Blaine, I am going to help you as much as I can to make sure that Elliot doesn't take Kennedy away from you."

And I will make good on my word as soon as possible. I'll do some research first chance I get.

"Kenna…... Kenna is completely his. Biologically, he signed her birth certificate….. I'm, going to lose her….." Blaine sobbed as quietly as he could.

No. "Blaine, you are NOT going to lose her to Elliot. I can promise you that. Okay? He will never get her back! Or Wyatt."

Blaine nodded a bit, at least agreeing a little.

"Well, he doesn't want Wyatt, but it would be easier if he did…. I had a Born-Dom donor for Wyatt…. And he didn't sign his birth certificate…. But a sub house can still take him…." Blaine shook his head in extreme upset.

That was interesting…. And it made sense. Kenna didn't look much like Blaine so I assume she looks like Eli. But Wyatt looked like Blaine, and not much like Kenna. But….. Why did Blaine and his Dom use a donor?

I voiced my question to him, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh." Blaine answered, "Since he wasn't born dominant, and I'm a sub, studies show that only a Born Dom and a sub have the 50/50 chance of producing Dominant children. A sub and a sub can only make a sub, and the same with a Dom and a Dom."

Which two of the same pair are actually very frowned upon and in some places illegal but, makes sense.

"So since Eli was technically born of both statuses, the numbers change dramatically to more along the lines of 75/25 percent's, Dominant child results being the lower chance when it comes to an Elected Dom like Eli and a Sub like me."

Oh…. That's right! I almost forgot that Blaine told me that Eli was an Elected Dom, born with both marks. Elected Dom.

"Eli said Kenna was Dominant because he's such an awesome Dom himself. But the doctors said Kenna being dominant was lucky, rare and a blessing." Blaine smiled now for the first time in a few minutes. "I agree with the doctors." Blaine finally smiled again.

Conversing with Blaine was great. He is such a smart man. His excellent private school education certainly served him well because he is such an intelligent person. "So, Wyatt isn't biologically Eli's… Wow.."

Blaine nodded. "Nope. Elliot wanted the best chances possible for a Dominant boy. To make his 'perfect family'. An obedient sub, and two Dominant kids, one boy and one girl… I just am not good enough to do it right for him….."

I grabbed his hand. "Don't say that… No. That's complete nonsense okay? He wasn't good enough for you. It was his job to treat you right and make sure you were happy and safe, and it was his job to love you and Dominate you in the right way. Safe, loving, and protecting. Not abusing and making you feel unworthy. He was WRONG Blaine. Believe me, he was wrong. You did EVERYTHING right."

Though Blaine was shaking his head adamantly, clearly believing that he is nothing, as he's been brainwashed to believe for all these years, but I didn't let my hand leave from his grasp.

"Sir?..." Blaine ceased his sobs to get composed enough to turn to face me and speak.

"Call me Kurt please." I told him with a hand pressed to the small of his back and with my other hand, I squeezed his.

"Sir Kurt….. Thank you. I don't know how many more times I will say this today, but….. I… I don't know why you are so kind to me when you don't know me, and I am so very unworthy of your kindness, but I can't thank you enough. Thank you so much."

I wanted so badly to hug him but I didn't want to be inappropriate..…. "Please, Blaine, don't say that. You are of VERY worthy of ANYONE helping you. You didn't deserve to be unclaimed honey. Believe me that please." I told him. I don't want him thinking like that. "Blaine you know you didn't deserve to be treated the way Elliot treated you. You and Wyatt both deserve to be treated kind and not abused in ANY WAY."

Blaine was breaking, and badly. "I took Kenna from her father…."

"No you didn't. You are Kenna's father. That man was NOT a father! And Kenna deserves two parents who are teaching her the right ways and setting her up for a good future. The road he had her going would've taught her to be an abuser and she'd have gone to jail as an adult… She's better without him. Please know that dear. You did what a real parent should do."

Blaine stayed quiet now, just looking at his hands. He couldn't look me in the eye anymore.

His ex-Dom had really done a number on damaging this man. He's broken.

And I HAVE to fix him.

…..

**A/n: Thanks so much for reading guys! I hope hope hope you can PLEASE stop by to review! I PROMISE WITH EVERYTHING IN ME that I am BACK FOR GOOD! And am trying to update at least once every two weeks, starting the week before last. : ) New computer is here to STAY! And summer is OVER!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Love you all!**

**! thank so much!**


	4. Blaine's Courtship

**Chapter 4: Blaine's Courtship**

**A/N: SO, LOOK WHAT YOUR REVIEWS ACCOMPLISH! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE! I STARTED WRITING THE SECOND I got email flooded! Keep the reviews coming, and i will keep updating with the quickness!**

**Thanks so much everyone! SHOUTOUTS EVERYONE! Who has reviewed EVERY chapter so far! Some people think thqat reviewing every chapter doesnt make a difference!**

**IT DOES! ALOT!**

**Please review! and i hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Kurt's POV**

****Courting/courtship: **During courtship, a Dominant and a submissive get to know each other and decide if there is potential to be in an official Dom sub relationship. A courtship between a dominant and submissive before claiming must ALWAYS be chaperoned by the submissive's parents, (or other Dom guardian.) With family approval, the courting of two people, one of each status will date in some sorts until the dominant presents a temporary collar with desire to claim the submissive, starting an 'engagement'. Traditionally, in the case of a formal 'engagement', it is the role of a Dom to actively "court" the submissive using total power exchange with each other when together for up to a month before an official claiming must ensue.**

My home had NEVER been so bustling. And filled. And… well, loud. Kennedy was singing, and dancing all over the place. Wyatt babbled almost nonstop when he wasn't sleeping or fussing, which that last, he didn't do often. But it wasn't just the kids making things so loud. Blaine and his children had been at my home for 4 full days now. Though the first day was very quiet, once I had fed them more than once, I think they began to trust me. And when they did, the bustle began, and it prompted Blaine and I to do NOTHING but talk ALL THE TIME. For the past three days straight.

So yeah. It was loud in my house.

And I have to say that I loved it. The noise, the bustle, and the company more than anything. Kenna's brattiness even. I loved every part of it.

One of those things about living alone was the loneliness of it all. Yes I have friends, and my family sometimes too comes around, but my brother Finn is so busy with his sub Rachel in Hollywood, he doesn't get to spend much time around my neck of the woods. He's always with her in the studio for her music career since she's submissive and she can't be without him. (I swear though, they have the weirdest relationship in the world. How many people have their sub paying the bills?) But regardless, Los Angeles is a good 6 hours from here. It's not ideal for us to visit each other as often as we'd like to.

So, yes. Having the company is lovely. Not to mention, it's nice that Blaine is so likeable and sweet, not to mention, GORGEOUS. Aside from his bruises that show a lot now that he's in one of my sleeveless T-shirts in the Cali heat, (Strange for the Winter, but that's California for you) but he had FLAWLESS skin. Talking as much as we have been though has its ups and downs. It is just so upsetting hearing when things that he had been through, and whenever it does, how damaged he is really shows through.

Eli, his ex-Dom was a monster. Anything and EVERYTHING that I had heard about that jackass so far had sickened me to my core to hear about. He was abusive, emotionally, physically AND mentally, though the physical abuse had started more recently, it still ticks me off to no end. NO KIND of sub abuse is okay. Period.

There is of course a huge stigma about punishment vs. abuse, but there is a HUGE difference and a VERY huge line between them.

Any submissive who is being punished must know why they are being punished, and if they do something wrong, they actually CRAVE the punishment because it's in their blood to obey.

Abuse however is simply uncalled for pain being caused to a submissive from anyone with Dominant blood. There is no reason or explanation for why they are being hurt, and there is no safe words or after comfort or anything.

It's only pain. And NO ONE, especially Blaine, deserved to be treated like that.

The ONLY thing that made me NOT want to ring this man's Elliot Masters' neck, and only for a very brief moment, was the fact that Blaine said that Eli had NEVER put his hands on him when he was carrying. Either time. Of course once little Wyatt was born submissive, the abuse was all too easy to do then…

Asshole….

I want him to rot in a jail cell, that man. If I could EVEN call him that. No MAN who abuses their submissive should be anywhere except a jail cell.

It's just insane to me how someone as sweet and attractive as Blaine could end up with a douchebag like him. He didn't deserve Blaine.

Not even a smidgen of a little.

But hearing the story from Blaine about how they met, it sounded like I would've fallen just as easily into his situation had I been a submissive who met Elliott like Blaine had.

The saying "people change" and it not always being a good thing, had NEVER been more true.

Blaine told me the story over lunch of how they met…. And how Eli had changed…..

…..

_"We actually met at dinner one night that I was out with my family. I was just barely 18. Elliot was a waiter."_

_I listened so curiously to his tale. Because Blaine is smart, and he surely wouldn't knowingly let himself be courted and claimed by an abuser from the get go. Sub abuse was not common and not acceptable in most states._

_"He was actually very nice. And handsome, and kind of charming." _

_I felt a little jealous. Why am I jealous? Blaine is not mine for me to be jealous about him liking other men. But I still am a little. If he was mine, he wouldn't be treated anything less than how a sub should be treated. With proper love and dominance, respect, pampering and loving care._

_But he's not mine so, I need to shake my head free of these thoughts. He's broken right now and I am to help him mend and get on his feet, not to dominate him and satisfy him like a Dom should. Even though he has been robbed of it and deserves it like no other._

_Blaine chuckled, but embarrassedly. "I got all clumsy because he was so nice to our table and cute too when he brought our drinks. Since I was sitting on the inside of the booth, beside my father, Elliot handed me my glass of water and instead of letting him set it on the table, I grabbed it and then dropped in like an imbecile."_

_Blaine was shaking his head and turning pink. He was embarrassed and ashamed of himself, and I put my hand on his back accordingly. "Blaine that could happen to anyone sweetie. It's nothing for you to be ashamed of."_

_Blaine composed himself after a deep breath and continued. "So I cut myself on the glass because I panicked after the shattered pieces got all over the table. It all happened so fast and before I could blink, I was running with Eli to the restroom. He was holding my arm so nicely and he was taking me to fix my bleeding hand…. I guess it seemed like he swept me off my feet to safety."_

_It all made sense now. Because of Blaine's submissive nature, he was immediately drawn to Elliot because his first experience with the Dom was genuine. Nice even. Protective._

_"Of course when I was all fixed up, he brought me back to my family at the table, and my parent's started to keep him from working. He spent the next few hours barely assisting other tables at all because my mom and dad were so adamant about talking me up to him. How submissive and obedient I was, and how smart, and talented and whatever they could think of to make him interested in me. He must've raised his eyebrows or winked at me at least 50 times through the whole dinner."_

_God, I wanted to roll my eyes SOOOO BADLY! He sounds like a jerk to me. Ugh. And come on; who wouldn't be attracted to Blaine? He is a BEAUTIFUL person._

_"His work shift ended at about the same time that my parent's decided it was time to get going, much to my happiness, so he offered to take me to the back before we left so he could check my wound and change my bandage for me if it needed changing. My parents basically pushed me into his arms."_

_Blaine paused for a second to compose himself. He was shaking his head and taking deep breaths, trying not to cry._

_"My parents brought us back there to dine the next night as well, but this time, Elliot went off the clock, and we dined together while my parents dined elsewhere in the restaurant."_

_Blaine was shaking his head again in disappointment._

_"We started courting the next night." Blaine said finally, and I could see the hint of a smile with the memory, but it faded quickly, no doubt in realizing that the seemingly sweet and romantic starting of a courtship didn't last very long. Look where he is now from that day, is what he MUST be thinking, and honestly, it was so sad for me to witness the despair on his face._

_He didn't deserve to be put through all of the pain that Eli put him through._

_"My parents couldn't be more thrilled for me of course. I was just 18 and already wanted for a courtship by a handsome working 23 year old Dom. My parents were frustrated that I didn't enter into courtship the night we met seeing as lots of Dom's and subs begin their courtship right after meeting. But regardless, they were ecstatic about Eli and me."_

_I wanted to rant and rave about things, but I settled for a question I was DYING to know the answer to._

_"How did you feel about it?"_

_"I was happy too." Blaine answered right away. "For about a month maybe, I was happy. I thought everything was going smoothly…. Even well…. But I was-… I was so naïve. The happiness didn't last more than a few months. Then, we got engaged for a claim, and then things….. We were different…."_

_"What changed?" I asked him, though I could make educated guesses, but I don't really know exactly unless he tells me._

_Blaine shrugged and sniffed before talking again. "He just…. He became very forceful. On our claiming night, he wasn't affectionate anymore like he had been in our first few weeks of courting. After our ceremony making us official, he kept me behind him and always at a distance when he talked and socialized with everyone at the gathering. He nearly ignored me."_

_Why? I thought. Why get a submissive if you're going to ignore them. And more than anything, why Blaine?_

_"For our first Total power exchange consummation, he pretty much tied me up, and had his way with me. We didn't communicate, there weren't many kind words or anything. And before the sex, he practically tossed our contract at me and left the room to freshen up. I was told to read it, and then get 'prepared'. I was terrified."_

_Part of me didn't want to hear anymore. I'm going to go and find this asshole myself and throw him into a ditch. He treated Blaine like he meant absolutely nothing! As if he needed a sub to uphold his STATUS as a Dom and nothing else._

_I want to be immature and find him just to call him a SWITCH to his face. There's no bigger insult to an Elected Dom than to label them any less than a Dom. I wouldn't do that because those people often have bad self-image issues as it is, but he's too big of an asshole to get any sympathy from me. Ugh. He doesn't deserve it. And he didn't deserve Blaine!_

_But Blaine was with this man for nearly 5 years….. Why did he allow Eli to claim him if he changed during their engagement period?_

_"We had been sexual before, but it was nicer then. He took care of me, and I took care of him. He wasn't really gentle or romantic but….…. I guess I was comfortable." Blaine explained._

_I didn't miss how Blaine said they were **Sexual** vs **Intimate. **Or how he said **Comfortable** instead of **Safe. **Red flags. Some of the most key important parts of the physical relationship between a Dom and a sub is making sure the submissive feels safe during intimacy and the connection between the individuals is strong and loving. _

_"I think things started getting strange when my parents and I had dinner with Eli. My mom told him to 'Make sure you keep him in line.' And he nodded very seriously to my mom. And apparently he saw that as permission to abuse me. And Wyatt and me." Blaine ended with the start of a sob._

_…_

Yeah. Blaine had been through hell with him.

…..

Things were stressful for Blaine and Kenna for the first day or so in my home while they adapted. They were both VERY warm even though it was barely 68 degree weather, which for here in Cali, is….. well, cold. Since they were from a VERY COLD part of Canada though, they were having trouble feeling normal with the rapid change of weather.

"What made you choose California anyway Blaine?" I asked him.

Blaine shrugged. "Well….. I don't know. I figured it was far enough away that Eli wouldn't find me, and….. I'd always heard such great things about here."

It made a lot of sense. California was famous for being a great place to live. But they would need some time to get used to the weather.

I of COURSE allowed Blaine to clean up after Kenna and Wyatt because they are his children and all, and him contributing is very important to him, and to me too really, so that was easy. What was a bit more difficult was getting Blaine to know and accept that he is not to clean up after me. I could get a bit messy at times, especially in the first week winding down from a work trip, but Blaine cleaning up after me was just…. A little stressful. And not just for one reason.

For one thing, I don't want him to feel like I brought him here to be my housekeeper or anything. Another is; he needs to rest. He hadn't rested at all the first night he was here because he was nervous. And of course, it is completely understandable, but now that it's going on 3 full days that he's known me, and been AWAKE, he NEEDS to sleep.

But the biggest stressor of Blaine cleaning up, is my own problem. Him saying 'I want to do things for you sir.' was making my mind go….… Places…..

Blaine submitting on his knees in my bedroom, places.

I couldn't help it… It's not like I'm intentionally thinking of him that way. It's just, that phrase and the fact that he is gorgeous are making my mind think he is my sub.….. And I can't let a total power exchange situation happen right now in my mind. And certainly, I can't let it happen between us for real.

Not while Blaine is under so much pressure and stress. Not to mention still claimed.

But thinking for a moment, he is NOT claimed anymore. Eli ripped his collar off and said that he unclaimed him.

I shook my head of that fact though still. He needs to heal. Not be reclaimed by a man who travels 75% of the year.

Kenna was stressful and stressed in other ways entirely. Our talk beside the car had been COMPLETELY forgotten as I'd expected it would, her being 3 and all; but right when she woke from her nap the first day in my home, she started up bossing her dad around left and right. And Blaine, being the obedient sub he was trained to be for the Idiot, always jumped at her every command.

At lunch, she wanted a cookie from her Lunchable BEFORE she ate her sandwich. And she got it because I didn't get back from my restroom break until she had eaten half of the cookie.

When playing with a magazine on my coffee table and ripping it up. "Daddy! Can I rip this papers? It's fun!"

I heard that and started my way downstairs as swiftly as I could without startling Blaine. (He was very jumpy the last few times I ran downstairs to stop Kennedy from something or another.)

Blaine was uncomfortable and jittery when I caught sight of him from the middle of the staircase. "Kenna baby, you can't do that, because those aren't mine, they are sir Kurt's and he won't like you ripping his things."

Kenna was not planning to stop. "I want TO! Say I can DO IT!" She yelled.

And Blaine lost his balance and backed into the nearest wall to him. Prompting Kennedy to start ripping.

"Kennedy!" I reprimanded. Not quite a shout, but a VERY stern tone. "What did we talk about?"

Kenna put the magazine pieces back on the coffee table and tried to run into the kitchen.

"Where are you going little girl?" I called.

She turned back right away. "To finish my lunch."

I walked into the kitchen to see. "The lunch you ate the cookie out of and drank the juice and left the rest?"

"Daddy said I could." She defended with an angelic smirk.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm certain that's not true. I think you MADE daddy say you could."

Kenna just held her eyes fixed on mine and blinked. "Yeah…" She hesitated.

"You can come back and finish your lunch, but AFTER you clean up the mess you made ripping up my magazines." I turned back to go to Blaine who was crouching on my carpet now, sweating and tired looking.

I knelt beside him and sat him down all the way next to me, to lean on my shoulder.

And I noticed Kennedy didn't follow me out to the conservatory.

"Kenna. I'd like you to come clean up your mess please?"

Kenna hopped down from the chair and had her little eyebrows scrunched. "Dom dad said daddy has to clean up my messes."

If I didn't need Blaine to calm down in my presence, I'd have cracked my knuckles. I settled for a deep breath.

"Your Dom dad is not here. And he is never going to be around you again. He taught you things that were wrong and he lied to you a lot." I told her. "People clean up their own messes when they can walk and talk. And I think you are a big girl, and can do it yourself. So go please. Now."

She opened her mouth to protest again but I put a finger up, "Not another peep Kennedy. Go."

And that wasn't the end of the girl's messes the first day.

It was like I simply couldn't leave Blaine alone with the girl!

"Alright that's it!" I growled to myself after her latest 'dominate daddy' game.

She wanted to be held in Blaine's arm in a baby cradle hold and fed apple juice out of one of Wyatt's bottles. Enough was enough.

I laid down some house rules then. Officially and to BOTH Kennedy AND Blaine. Because although Blaine was unable to help submitting to his daughter due to his broken and unclaimed psyche, she was making me crazy! Seeing Blaine hurting is too much for me. Him hurting at all was too much for him, and Kennedy dominating him is too much power for a 3 year old.

Rule number 1, Kennedy, No DOMINATING ANYONE!

Rule 2, Blaine, no cleaning up after Kurt.

And rule 3, be asleep by 9 pm. For Kenna, no exceptions, for Blaine, Wyatt is the only exception.

After the mini meeting in my living room, I sent Kennedy off to a nap, and Blaine went to retrieve Wyatt from the bassinet we bought him yesterday just as Kennedy got in my bed.

Blaine sat on the couch with Wyatt and let his head fall backward on the couch. He was so tired.

"Do you need anything Blaine? I'm going to head out for a few hours and get some things from the department store. Do you want me to take Wyatt so you can get some sleep?" I asked him.

Blaine looked from me down to his baby sucking a pacifier like a life force and smiled.

"No thank you sir. I think I can relax just like this. Thank you sir for putting Kenna to bed." Blaine said with a fake smile, and then he looked back to Wyatt and the smile returned.

I smiled at Blaine too, but it was a weary one. "You are very welcome Blaine. I will be back in a few hours. Please get some rest. Please. And have a good next few hours."

Blaine nodded this time, and making my insides tingle a bit, a real smile looked to be on his face. "Okay. I will Sir. I promise I will be good, and I'll rest too."

With a final grin, I waved a goodbye to Blaine and walked to my car slowly.

I wanted him to come with me, but Kennedy couldn't be home alone of course. I think these past few days have spoiled me with all of the company. I'm so used to keeping to myself, reading, writing, watching television alone. I never had the opportunity to talk so much to a single person. And because Blaine is that person, I feel lucky. He's such lovely company. And broken as he is, I am HONORED to be someone who can help mend him. Even though he should never have been damaged in the first place.

And thinking about what he has been through, it just makes me so mad that he wasn't mine first.

….

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY EVERYONE! WHAT'D I TELL YA?! REVIEWS MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER! I swore that chapter 2 was a FLUKE! Lol. I REALLY DID break my computer at the WORST possible time! Otherwise, I'd have updated like a week or two after posting 1 and 2! Lol. **

**So now I am back to my fics, ALL OF THEM, 100%. I am dedicated!**

**But REVIEWS are still what keeps that fuel in my fingers! So I hope you liked this chapter and I hope you can GET TYPING those reviews! Pretty please? They make me motivated!**


	5. What You Are Worth

_**A/n: Hi everyone! Here's the chapter. I am working three jobs now. Sheesh. No other excuse. **_

**Chapter 5: "What you are worth"**

_**Blaine's Pov**_

_'__Please get some rest. Please. And have a good next few hours.  
Please... have a good next few hours...'  
_It was ringing in my head on a loop.  
_Please rest and have a good next few hours..._  
I was going to obey. Absolutely. I could never dream of defying sir Kurt. He is amazing and the kindest dominant man I've ever met. I wish...  
I didn't let that thought complete itself.  
Wishful thinking, and to dream of it would only make me pathetic. I can't have him. I was just unclaimed, and I have too much baggage, hello?! What are you thinking Blaine?! He wouldn't even want you.  
With Wyatt suckling sound of the pacifier gone, as he'd dropped it upon falling asleep, I went to slowly and soundly put him down to sleep comfortably in the bassinet Kurt bought for him.  
I was so grateful. Kurt saved me and my kids' lives. He truly did. Because losing my kids... it would've killed me. Nothing less. And if he hadn't come with us to get on that bus, we'd have never gotten here. Even though I am not his submissive, whether he is my Dom or not, I will obey him. Because this is his home and I owe him everything.  
He said to get some rest, so, I went to lie on the guest room bed beside the bassinet, and try to drift off to sleep. Because Kurt is right. I am really tired.

….

_I dropped to my knees.  
"Please Kurt….. Let me make you feel good sir? I really want to, please?"  
I couldn't handle a no. I need to be dominated. I needed sir Kurt to own me.  
And then in the sexiest most owning dominant voice I've ever heard, he said, "well, since you asked so nicely my love."  
My hands trembled as I tried to undo his jeans button, my eyes surely glimmering with need. I needed him, and maybe because he didn't have a sub, until now, he needed it as badly as I did.  
And it's perfect because I need him to claim me... own me.  
With his zipper finally down, and his shaft poking through, I wasted no time before putting the warm flesh in my mouth.  
I WAS PRACTICALLY salivating for it._

_Goodness how wonderful he tastes. Like vanilla cream, but more savory. Every time I let my tongue swirl over the tip, I swallowed. I could never have enough of my Dom within me._

_Never._

_…_

I woke with a startling gasp. I was sweating a bit and Wyatt was still heavily asleep beside the bed I was on, so I must not have been asleep for very long. Which I clarified when I stopped breathing for a few moments to listen out for Kenna. It didn't sound like she was awake either. Surely if she were awake, she'd be making some sort of sound. She was a toddler after all.

So Kurt wasn't yet home.  
I sighed a deep relieving breath that I was not caught sleeping by Kenna or Kurt. Kenna would definitely be causing mischief had she been awake alone... but I'm mostly relieved because after that dream...  
My cock had swelled as I slept... and it's almost painfully hard... I wanted it to go away and desperately tried to think of something else. Smelly pubic hair, baby food, acne... but for everything I thought of that was supposed to help turn off my desire for Kurts' dominance, a new visual of being dominated by sir Kurt pushed it away, and made my breath stutter, and my hard on simply threatened to get harder...

Kurt sitting naked above me.

Kurt running his fingers through my hair as I sit at his feet...

Those thoughts, had me grabbing my hard penis and stroking it quickly, desperate for a release.

I haven't masturbated in a long time. I wasn't allowed to with Eli because he said I didn't deserve it. Plus he never took care of me either as it was my job to take care of him. I'd almost forgotten what it felt like to have my anatomy touched when it was hard. Kurt isn't around, but I can't stop thinking about him now that my previous lusty dream thoughts have completely taken over my mind.  
So in order to help me finish, I gave into my desires.. Sir Kurt wouldn't be home for a while I'm sure because Wyatt is still sleeping, so it shouldn't have been much more than 45 minutes since he left. Wyatt never slept passed an hour and half, and for the last half hour, he's not in this deep of sleep as he is in now.

So I let my heads fantasy swim free, beginning with the thought of sir Kurt's Beautiful blue eyes looking down at me.  
His perfectly chiseled features, pale skin that turns just the faintest of dark pink when he is frustrated with Kenna, his dynamic smile that makes my knees go weak. I was already close because of the dream, but now, thinking of a scenario of me on my knees, begging sir Kurt…. with my behind flesh against his groin and his long cock pressing against my... "Oh..." I moaned aloud... Or maybe it came out a sigh.  
I was orgasming…...

"Hey Blaine, do you want to come help me make-"  
Sir Kurt! I jumped at the same time that my head spilled over into my hand.  
"Oh no, God, I am so sorry! Oh!" Kurt exclaimed quickly shutting the door to the room I was in.  
I was mortified...  
I am an imbecile...  
I am ashamed...  
What was I thinking?!  
I need to be punished.  
Only after I had been caught did I think about the defiance I was partaking in. How could I be such an idiot? I was touching myself in a Doms house and without his permission...  
Oh god! I deserve to be slut shamed...  
I am not worthy of being here... No…

I've ruined everything….

**Kurt's Pov**

Breathe, count to 10. Breathe, count to 10... You've seen a subs penis before. Relax. This is nothing new...  
Oh God…..

I cannot believe I didn't think to knock… I know this is my house, but still….. Oh geez. But this isn't just a penis either… It Blaine's! And I know I didn't see much, but he was... finishing, when I walked in... Or starting to anyway... oh geez.. I can't believe I interrupted...  
I started having these dominant feelings swimming through me, and I had to remind myself, 'He's not yours Kurt. Not yours. You can't help him relieve himself because it's your job to take care of him because it's not. He is not your sub...'  
And,

'You can't punish him for touching himself without permission because he's not your sub'.  
Well then what do I do?!  
But before I could even figure out how to go about handling this, Blaine came out of the room and dropped to his knees before me.  
"Kurt, sir, I'm so sorry sir. I don't know what I was thinking! To touch myself without permission, I am so sorry sir, it will never happen again, but please, I accept any punishment you find appropriate! I'm sorry sir Kurt."

My head was spinning...

The smell of Blaine's arousal was sweating off of him, making my senses frenzy. His scent… It was musky and manly and… what is that spice I smell? Is that cinnamon maybe?

He was intoxicating! Everything about him. He was amazing….

I was roused from my staring and thoughts with another plea from my sub-, the subs' voice.

"Please sir! I deserve to be punished! Anything you want sir! I am a worthless sub sir… I'm sorry….."

I had to get down to Blaine's Level now to put a halt in his negative thoughts, despite how fast my own thoughts were racing.

"No Blaine! You are not worthless. You are a good boy." I told him with a caring hand cupping his cheek. "Please Blaine, don't speak about yourself that way."

Blaine fervently shook his head though. "No sir, I'm sorry. I am not a good boy. I was disobeying! I was touching what wasn't mine… And I brought myself to orgasm sir…. I deserve to be punished." Blaine continued to plead sobs.-

I continued to shake my head at him. "No Blaine…"

But Blaine was in complete submissive shame. It had been so drilled into his head that he was a bad sub.

I lifted his chin to meet my eyes because he needed to hear me. Really hear me. "No Blaine. I am not going to punish you and you are not a bad sub. I am not your Dom and it is not against my rules for you to touch yourself. Do you hear me? It's okay."

I hugged him close to me though it was awkward as I was standing and he remained on his knees. I could tell though that he continued to block out my words as his body wracked with sobs. But when I said his name sternly, he finally my eyes.

"Blaine. Unless I claimed you without us knowing it, you didn't disobey Blaine."

Blaine hung his head low now, our eye contact seeming too much for him.

I maneuvered myself to sit beside Blaine on the floor in the doorway of the guest room, and I grabbed him to hold tight to my chest.

A sleepy Kennedy came shuffling out of my room and rubbing her eyes holding on to a little puppy I'd reluctantly given her to cuddle with for her nap. (I've had that Margaret thatcher puppy for years and I'd dreaded her ruining it.)

Seeing her daddy on the floor, she smiled even though she was sleepy. Standing across from us, she asked, "Is daddy in trouble?"

I didn't answer her because I was focused on trying to calm Blaine down so that he would relax into subspace and let himself hear what I have said to him. But Blaine nodded his head at his daughter (Of course he's listening to the three year old) and pulled his hair no doubt at his shame for having his daughter see him this way.

I'm sure this wasn't the first time.

Kenna became even more excited and awake now. "Can I Watch?!" She moved closer to us.

I put a quick hand up to her though.

"Kennedy! Go back to the room please. Now. Daddy is not in trouble."

"Hmph!" the three year old pouted, and scoffed, "But-!"

"Now Kenna! Go please." I really didn't intend to yell at her so harshly, but honestly, she doesn't listen, and she needs to learn somehow. She really does. And Blaine just doesn't have it in him to yell at her. Not right now.

The little girl finally turned and retreated back into my room with a groan and a stamp of her feet.

That little girl….. But she wouldn't be a problem at all if it weren't for freaking Eli….

'Can I watch?' What kind of twisted man lets their toddler daughter watch him punishing their parent? Punishment is private for one thing, but secondly, it can be sexual which isn't appropriate for kids to be seeing, and third, this specifically, sends the message that when a sub doesn't listen, they should be humiliated?

I wanted to punch that mans' face out every single time Kenna opens her mouth to speal.

I'm sorry master…." Blaine cried again.

"Blaine, stop it! Don't call me master. It's Kurt!"

"I'm so sorry m-Kurt, I'm sorry!" He whimpered, cowering away from my chest.

And with that reaction, I felt like an idiot again…. Damnit! As if he isn't fragile as it is! I am a moron! Snapping at him…..

I quickly grabbed the sub back into my arms and shushed him calmly. "I'm sorry Blaine. I wasn't speaking to you harshly, I just don't want you to call me master. I am not your master and I will NEVER do what he did to you Blaine.. Shhhhh.. You're safe….."

But Blaine still wouldn't allow himself to hear me. He just would not hear me. It was as if his ears were literally denying any comfort access.

"Blaine…. Shhhhh honey please calm down. You're okay. You're not in trouble. You aren't a bad boy. You're okay Blaine." I soothed.

Blaine's head continued to shake and sobs wracked his chest.

I just held him tighter.

After a few minutes had passed, and Blaine's breathing had somewhat slowed, he turned to me and sniffled, "Sir, why aren't you punishing me?"

I squeezed Blaine tight to assure him that he is safe before pulling him apart from where his back met my chest. I kept my eyes locked on his ready to say something deep and heartfelt. Something dominating, but kind and assuring. But I didn't really have anything to offer but a sincere look. Because really, what could I say to him?

He is so broken… Should I just give him what he thinks he deserves?

No! I will not do that. He does not deserve a punishment for breaking a rule that doesn't exist.

Yet….

Wait yet?

I shut up my mind though to get back to my original train of thought.

Should I punish him?

I mean, if I think about this logically, had he been my sub and playing with himself in my absence, I probably would have…

**_…_****_fantasy thoughts….._**

_I couldn't wait to get home and inside. I missed my love so much more that could bear to relay. Not only was I just back from a 4 week-long trip for work, but on the way home, I stopped to pick up some groceries. I'm going to be cooking a fancy meal for us tonight and I was also excited to show my love what I got him at the grocery store. They usually only sold it in the winter and in only a few grocery stores, so I was lucky I found it. Not to mention, how fast it sells out. Its great coffee._

_I got inside to see nanny Mercedes on the floor vrooming cars with little 1 year old Wyatt. Kenna was in Pre-K for another couple of hours and I'm thinking I'll keep Mercedes here for a full day to get the extra cash and give Blaine and I some time alone._

_Mercedes never has objections to more hours, staying late or getting the kids out of the house to give us a break. She adores them._

_Blaine was probably napping after a tiring morning with Wyatt, not to mention, when I'm gone on my trips, Blaine gets very low energy and needs a lot more sleep. I hate myself for it, but he claims to love it because he can dream about me all he wants. I know he only says it to make me feel less horrible about leaving, but I need to work. I have three mouths to feed._

_"__Hey Kurt! How was your flight?" Mercedes asked quietly spotting me after I set the groceries on the bar._

_Wyatt of course looked up and squealed, "Da!" And I swooped him right up to give him a thousand noisy kisses to keep him quieter. Him yelling "daddy!" came next, and I don't want to wake Blaine upstairs._

_Wyatt's eyes were bright and loving. Though he didn't have much concept of time, he still can understand the basic, I have not been here consistenly for a while. He held me tight in a long hug, the car he hadn't let go of digging into my just a bit. We missed one another._

_"__Da…." He whispered this time nestling himself into my neck. _

_"__Yay Wyatt, dad's home! I told you huh?" Mercedes taunted him. Wyatt started to wriggle and reach back down to Mercedes and hugged her, happy she told him the truth._

_The pair of them resumed their car game and I dug into a bag on the bar to grab the coffee and started upstairs to surprise my babe with being home early to join him for his midday nap._

_I came through our bedroom door silently, to see my Blaine belly down on the bed, ass arched upward and his hand pulling below at his very much erect cock._

_'__Oh' I though, my head started to whirl and my own cock beginning to twitch._

_"__Unh…" Blaine moaned, rubbing out his orgasm, unaware of my snooping._

_I simply leaned against the door frame waiting for him to finish. He wasn't far from doing so, and it'd be cruel to stop him since he can't hear me, and he's this close and wrecked._

_His punishment can stall for a while._

_"__Ah, ah, ah, ah, Kurt, Yes….. Unh… Ah!"_

_I was fully hard myself now. That is my good boy….. Thinking of me. Just as it should be. I knew he would be but there was still very few things more satisfying than hearing my sub moan my name._

_Blaine's pelvis fell onto the bed and his body relaxed as he'd just finished._

_Seeing his smile as he reached over to hug my pillow and sigh contentedly. I really hate leaving him. I wish I could always be here with him to hug. And how can I punish a submissive so darn sweet. I set the coffee at the coffee table behind Blaine and continued to slide behind Blaine under the sheet that tried to cover him and wrapped my hands around his midsection._

_"__I'm glad you've enjoyed yourself my love."_

_I succeeded in not startling him thankfully and he slowly let his eyes flutter open and shifted in front of me to make us face to face._

_"__Master Kurt…. Hi!" He said with a drowsy excitement._

_I smiled at him, and lowered my hand to smear some leftover cream on the tip of Blaine's anatomy._

_He glanced down at my hand touching him and looked back at me guiltily. "I am sorry sir for playing with myself. I just couldn't help it sir. I was missing you." He practically moaned at me, sending a shiver straight to my groin._

_I stroked his wild curls and left kisses on his temple and cheek._

_"__How long are you home? Please say more than a week."_

_His eyes were pleading me to say more than a month. It happened rarely, but it's happened before._

_"__Four to 5 weeks this time babe."_

_Blaine smiled and let me kiss him hello, happy to finally be home._

_"__I'm so happy you're back. And staying for long." Blaine cried, almost merging his skin to my body's skin beside him._

_"__Me too." I replied. "And as for the orgasm love…." I started and trailed off as Blaine caught my eye, batted his eyelashes and bit his lip waiting to hear what his punishment would be… "I think you can be punished later. Maybe some lines, and definitely some denial to release later since you've already so easily don't so without me. That sound fair love?"_

_Blaine blushed a deep scarlet and buried his head half in my chest and half in the pillow beside it. "Yes master Kurt. You always give very fair and perfect punishments. I love you."_

_I wasted no more time, took no more hesitation getting up and unbuckling my pants, and without another word, I pulled Blaine's loose night sweats the rest of the way down from where they rested halfway down his supple round cheeks. I lined myself up with his entrance._

_It actually turns out, it's a good thing that Blaine was previously playing himself and aroused, because I can forget the use of any lube. Of course, I usually could with Blaine. Benefit of having a Dominant submissive relationship so strong and Blaine being perfectly obedient. A subs body that is in tune enough with their Doms can prepare themselves for intercourse without any prompting but the feeling of their Dom's wants and needs._

_The second I touched Blaine's thigh with my sensual soft moving hands, he was ready for me._

_"__Sir Kurt…" He moaned, lifting his behind from the bed in need. _

_He had already come himself, but being my submissive, my pleasure is his pleasure. He could touch himself to orgasm all he wanted when I was away, but he would NEVER be as fully satisfied as when he brings me to finish as well. The magic of a claim._

_Before I could enter into my ready subs heat, I remembered the groceries on the counter bar._

_My stall was making Blaine jitter beneath me in impatience. "Please master…" He moaned._

_Of course! I snapped out of it. Mercedes will get it. Duh! That's why I got a nanny. She probably already put everything away._

_With a clear head, and no more thoughts but my beautiful man beneath me, I pushed my length into my subs slick entrance with ease._

_The only way I get through my traveling for work is by remembering the perfection that I soon get to come home to. A beautiful baby son whose eyes light like the stars when I walk through the door. A talented daughter who as much as she can be bratty, she can be equally sweet and loving. Every chance she gets, she finds me to have the longest and most heartfelt and big girl conversations with me. And lastly, my Blaine. My perfectly submissive Blaine. People simply don't come any more perfect than Blaine. He had a hard time with staying balanced when I was gone. Even with Kenna's behavior having improved tremendously, Blaine still battled with not being dominated or fighting dominance from sources other than me. So when I come home, not only does he sweat submission and positivity, he becomes balanced and whole. He needs me like I am his only air._

_He certainly is the best air I will ever breathe. When I am away, I am only half as well. We need each other. I need him. My submissive…. My Blaine….._

**_…_****_.~~~~…..~~~~~…..._**

I mentally smacked myself….. _Kurt, get these thoughts out of your head! He doesn't belong to you! And you cannot let these thought occur or they'll take over your mind. You travel far too much of the year to be responsible for an unclaimed sub as his children as well!?_

_They're not yours. He's not yours. Not yours!_

It was running in my head on a loop and would not go away.

Another sob wracked through Blaine's chest and I snapped out of my self-berating. I'd been thinking about my own thoughts in the past minute or however long it had been, that I had let myself stop focusing on Blaine's needs. His care is the most important and I am a shitty Dom already…

Of course I shouldn't be thinking of claiming him…. I can't imagine him being mine, because I would fail him. I'm already failing him.

"Blaine….. Sweetie… You are not going to be punished. Please hear me. I want you to calm down and tell me you understand me. You are not going to be punished."

Blaine sniffed and looked at my eyes now.

"Why aren't you going to punish me sir? I was touching what isn't mine… I brought myself to orgasm… I'm a bad sub…"

I shook my head at him and caught his chin before he could drop his head to the floor. "No Blaine. Your own anatomy is yours Blaine. You are not claimed by Elliot anymore. His rules are no longer valid for you to follow honey.

"But, Blaine started, attempting to loosen himself out of my hold on him. "You are a Dom and taking care of us. I shouldn't have been doing it on the bed you've let me rest on. I'm so sorry sir Kurt…"

I started to stroke Blaine's hair. He really had to be the sweetest man I have ever met.

"Okay Blaine. What did I tell you to do when I left?" I asked. Surely he'll be able to see he's not bad when he remembers what I actually told him.

"You told me to enjoy myself and get some rest, sir."

I just stared at him, waiting for him to realize himself, that he had done nothing wrong in my eyes.

After about a minute that Blaine did not respond, he met my eyes waiting or some sort of instruction.

"Did you enjoy yourself Blaine?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes sir."

"Did you get some rest like I told you?"

Blaine nodded again. "Yes sir. I would have stayed asleep, but-" he cut himself off and turned red.

I don't know if it was simply my curiosity or if it was my own fantasy hard on that had still lingered from a few minutes ago, but I want him to keep talking.

"Tell me Blaine."

_Why did I say that? Kurt you're an idiot! _

Blaine blushed and looked at the ground. "I was dreaming sir. I had a fantasy of being dominated by someone loving and… gentle."

Blaine's shyness told me everything. He was being dominated by me.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes for a few moments, trying to chase away the thoughts that were building in my head. And chest. And pants. I stroked Blaine's cheek. But with his eyes boring onto my face, I need to get out of this hallway. I need to find a way to excuse myself before I take this glorious sub right here and dominate him until he can't see straight. Or I just need to get myself a release.

I tried to snap out of it, but my head was so cloudy, swirling and spiraling with dominant thoughts.

_Bending Blaine over my bed and being deep inside of him. Thoughts of having Blaine knelt between my knees sucking me, moaning as he did so' my cum in slow spurts shooting into his heat, being slowly savored and then swallowed._

I tried to hold back a shudder.

"Daddy! Mr. Kurt!"  
…... Kenna...  
Blaine and I both jumped at the shriek from the little girl and scrambled off of the floor to run into my bedroom. She had screeched like she had seen a ghost.  
"Kennedy? Baby what's wrong?" Blaine asked, all evidence of his previous upset with himself gone. He was suddenly a father again at the drop of a hat.  
"Spider!" She yelled pointing at the wall across from her.

It was a small little think, but it was black and ugly, so sure it should frighten a 3 year old.  
Blaine's shoulders visibly relaxed and I smiled. Looking terrified and crying for her daddy was probably the cutest thing Kenna had done since I met her. I realize that she called for Blaine and me, but I am trying to push that out of my thoughts before I read too much into it.  
It's just because I'm dominant. She sees me as someone stronger and bigger than her. That's all.  
That's all.

No doubt from hearing his sister's loud toddler scream a few moments ago, Wyatt started to scream awake in the room beside mine and Blaine and I both turned on our heels to go and retrieve him.  
"Wait! You didn't kill it!" Kenna cried. "Daddies DON'T LEAVE!"  
I stilled in my skin.  
She just said daddies….

_Calm down Kurt. She only said that because she is used to being in a home with two men as her fathers. Not because she sees you as a dad_. How many spiders had Blaine probably killed for the little girl this year?! Seriously! Probably tons! _For goodness sakes, they've only been here a week Kurt! Get it together_! Obviously Elliot was a man. More than likely, he was taller than Blaine, and he obviously had the same color hair as me, hence his daughter's Sandy shade of curly locks that didn't match her fathers' dark brown. Which the curl of course came from Blaine. It is surely easy for her to not remember that she's not home with her daddies. She's three years old!

I broke myself from my clouded reverie again to focus back on the scene I was in. Blaine was looking at me pleadingly as if begging me to tell him how to be two places at once. I was about to ask if he would like me to get Wyatt, but with his state of mind, he needs me to be dominant with him, not for me to ask.  
"I'll get Wyatt Blaine. You kill Kenna's monster."  
Kenna whined, "Spiders are really monsters?!" She cried dramatically.  
Oh crap… My bad. I'll have to fix that later. Darn. I'm an idiot. Oops.  
I walked a little ways down the hall into the guest room to retrieve baby Wyatt from the bassinet where he was wailing his head off.  
I hadn't seen the baby cry this much since our first meeting in Canada's train station. He really was a quiet and sweet baby.

I picked him up and cradled him close.  
"You're okay buddy." I crooned. "Shh shh shh shh. Shh shh shh." I'd learned that the simultaneous shushing noise worked wonders for getting this boy to calm down quickly.  
Apparently, it's a reminder of the womb.

Wyatt eyes were beginning to drift closed as he fell back into a slumber when-  
"Yay! Take that you monster!", was yelled at the loudest volume I'd ever heard.  
Wyatt resumed crying loudly.  
Oh geez. For a girl so small, she certainly could be loud.  
Looking down at baby Wyatt as he cried, and slowly started to calm, I noticed how beautiful he was again. I had to remember to ask Blaine on another day what Elliot looked like so that I can picture him. Kennedy was a beautiful girl as well, and I know that she looks like him.

But God, I want to think of him as this dirty, nasty jerk face that might just be attractive if he showered but never did so he was ugly! And disfigured, and gross.  
Is that immature of me? I hate him for damaging Blaine's sense of self, and this beautiful baby? I hate what he did to them both, and what he has been teaching Kennedy was right. I wanted him and menaces like him to disappear from the earth. I hate to think that he is good looking.

Kennedy was gorgeous and looked like Blaine in some ways, but she certainly received some features from her father. And looking down at Wyatt, he barely looks like Kennedy. They share eye shape and color. Blaine's eye shape, both green in color.  
Honestly though, Wyatt resembled me. Which was completely uncanny and coincidence.  
"You're okay baby boy. Shhhhhh..." I started to shush him again, this time, it taking a little more consoling to quiet him down, but with a slight dominant edge laced in my voice, "Wyatt, you are not alone. Enough crying baby...", he made it.  
When I tried putting him down though, he would start to fuss again.  
Babies can't be fully dominated. Any dominance given to an infant provides temporary obeying. Babies brains aren't fully developed, so they do feel calm by obeying, but they can't remember the command for more than a few seconds to minutes after it's originally given.  
I tried a third time to put him down, and he was downright angry and cried again louder, with a more shilling tone, so I gave up and just held him walking out to the living room to join the father and daughter.

Kennedy was basically hug attached to her daddy's leg singing, "Daddy got spider! Daddy got spider!"

"Sir Kurt, is Wyatt okay sir?" Blaine asked, his voice in a sort of panic. He must've been uncomfortable with not being able to comfort his crying baby. This was really the first time he'd cried so hysterically since they've been here.  
I handed the baby slowly to his father, and as asleep as he was in my arms, he seemed to snuggle closer into Blaine's, content with daddy's touch. "He's just fine Blaine. Kenna's scream just startled him awake."  
"Oops…. Sorry brudder." Kenna said up to her brothers sleeping form. Blaine hugged the baby bundle closer to him.

I smiled.  
He was a good baby, he deserved to be spoiled by sleeping in someone's arms.  
"Thank you daddy for killing the monster spider! It was gonna eat me!"  
Blaine smiled like he was the happiest person that existed.  
A gorgeous baby that adored him in his arms, and a daughter who was loving and appreciating him in this moment.

I must admit, this sweetheart Kenna was very nice to see. Kenna had only been kind to her father on a few occasions since they all arrived. When saying goodnight, when giving her treats, and when giving her something she wanted. Like bows in her hair when he styled her pigtails, or an extra silly accent when reading time came.  
I'd not yet seen her genuinely appreciative of something her dad did, so seeing her now on the ground hugging her dad's leg and verbally expressing a 'Thank you', was a great site to see.  
Kenna may not be so hard to teach after all. She does have a long way to go, of course and I know not to let one moment of sweetness deceive me, but what I thought may become a complete nightmare, may not be so much that. A challenge, yes. But I am up to it. And I think Blaine would be too.  
"You're very welcome Kenna bear." Blaine said, and leaned down to kiss her hair.  
Blaine may have been unlucky in being unclaimed... But he was a very lucky man in ways too.  
He has no idea really. No idea of what and how much he is worth.

_A/N: So! There you go! I hoped you liked it and take a minute to let me know if you liked it! Anything you'd like to see? Anything I left out or something!? Anything you wanna say?!_

_I know that the last time I said reviews motivate me to write faster, aand they REALLY DO! Unfortunately, my computer broke after chapter 2 which is what messed me up! After I did chapter 4, we moved, I lost my job that I'd just gotten for a month, fractured my ankle, and basically, my life went to HELL! Now that im all moved in and healed, I am working on getting back on track._

_So, in the meantime, while you wait for the next chappie, PLEASE check out my COMPLETE 'one night, one mistake' story if you haven't It's KLAINE love after the first few chapters! There is NO romantic Blaine or Kurt with ANYONE else anywhere in the story! There's just a setup for daddy Klaine in chapter 1, so a lot of people don't give it a chance. But they miss out on all of the GREAT Klaine and sexiness in the story! 30 chapters of amazingness of Klaine! Plus there is a sequel!_

_Please review!_

_I appreciate all of you waiting so long! And ill get to writing the next chapter soon!_


End file.
